1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the sliding window assembly includes a sliding panel having an encapsulation with a silicone-based polymer for providing operational advantages to the sliding window assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the art, especially for backlites of trucks. The assemblies generally include a rail that defines a channel. The assembly also includes a sliding panel that is movable between a closed and an open position along the rail. In addition, the assemblies typically include fixed panels on opposite sides of the sliding panel.
The assemblies of the prior art often encounter performance problems such as noise during sliding of the sliding panel or due to vibration of the sliding panel during operation of the vehicle, and water leakage around the sliding panel, i.e., between the sliding panel and the rail or the fixed panel. Various attempts have been made to develop mechanisms to reduce one or more of the aforementioned problems. For example, sliding window assemblies have been developed that include an elastomeric seal installed around a periphery of the sliding panel to prevent water leakage and squeaking during operation of the vehicle. The elastomeric seal is typically formed through an extrusion or molding process and subsequently attached to the sliding panel with an adhesive. One example of a conventional sliding window assembly having an elastomeric seal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,552. However, the elastomeric seals of the prior art still present a multitude of operational problems. For example, the elastomeric seals tend to mechanically separate from the sliding panels due to repetitive sliding of the sliding panels and vibration during operation of the vehicles. Furthermore, the adhesive is subject to chemical degradation, which may also result in separation between the elastomeric seals and the sliding panels. As a result, one or more of the aforementioned problems may arise over the life of the vehicles.
Encapsulations for windows are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,270 discloses an encapsulation for a fixed panel in a vehicle. The encapsulation is formed on the fixed panel through reaction injection molding. The encapsulation includes multiple layers, and an outer layer is formed from a squeak-resistant material. However, the encapsulation including multiple layers is not suitable for sliding panels, since the multiple layers may delaminate during sliding. Furthermore, the outer layer does not possess sufficient strength to operate absent an inner layer, which is more rigid and provides support to the outer layer. Furthermore, the inner layer alone is susceptible to unwanted noise due to vibration during operation of the vehicle.
Thus, there is an opportunity to provide a sliding window assembly that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. More specifically, there is an opportunity to minimize resistance of the sliding panel to movement and/or minimize unwanted noise due to vibration during operation of the vehicle or during sliding of the sliding panel. There is also an opportunity to more effectively prevent water leakage through the sliding panel.